


The Death of a Prince, and the Birth of a King

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Then and Now [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One defining moment in Thor's life took him from the prince he had been, young, rash, full of fire and ambition, to the wiser leader who understands sacrifice and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Prince, and the Birth of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awildlokiappears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlokiappears/gifts).



Around them the town of Puente Antiguo was as close to ruins as it could have reached in such a short time short of a direct meteor strike. Of course, that was not far off what had happened a few short days before, except that an Asgardian prince was somewhat smaller than the usual meteorite. That did not absolve him of the damage around them though, and Thor could feel it acutely on his conscience, looking around as innocents fled, and Jane and Darcy and Erik who had been so good to him cowered from the threat, his comrades-in-arms also defeated by the unstoppable creature, though they had tried. Even after the danger he had put them in, even after his disgrace, they were still willing to fight for him. 

Thor swallowed slightly and stepped forward. He knew this was the one thing that might bring an end to the threat. Loki wanted him, and there was nothing short of self sacrifice which might end this before everything else was burned to ashes. The Destroyer was well named, and although he had not been here long, had not known these people long, still he had no wish to see them harmed. The idea of sacrificing himself for the sake of others only was new to him. It placed the value of their lives above his own, and that was an alien idea for a prince to accept, but as he understood it settled into his very bones. This was what it meant to be a prince, to be a king. Not to give orders, to be waited on hand and foot with every whim indulged, but to sacrifice personal wants and desires every day for the good of those for whom you were responsible. For your people, for your realm. To bring them the best and give them the best of yourself. A realm was always more than one man, and it had taken a lot to make him understand. 

He walked forward now, isolated, exposed, and the great creature paused as he spoke.

He offered himself up, throwing himself on the mercy of a brother who had been scorned and mocked and who now seemed quite, quite mad. 

It fired, and as he fell, he knew that he had done right. Every breath was rough and sore in his lungs, his flesh was burning though there were no outward marks, and as his vision blurred, he saw the Destroyer turn and walk away.

Even as his breath stilled and his eyes closed, he felt a ripple of power, a change in the world, and the pain disappeared to be replaced by peace. The world was dark, but it was not gone and he could sense it, could sense Jane, still close by, and those who looked on... and a familiarity approaching at great speed. He lifted his hand, and Mjolnir landed in it perfectly, effortlessly, such was the bond between them again with his bloodright restored. 

Electricity crackled around, jolted his heart to a strong beat as his eyes flew open and his armour returned. He was again clothed in the garb of a prince, and although he had sacrificed himself, he felt stronger for it, more whole than perhaps he had ever been, and wiser. It had been easy to dismiss mortals as lesser beings, with their short lives and primitive technologies, but he had been as one of them and they had accepted and helped him despite his ignorance and lack of understanding. They had been patient, they had cared, and he had seen in them passion and strength and intelligence beyond what he had ever expected them to possess. He owed them respect, just as he owed each and every member of his realm respect. One could not be a king without a kingdom, the success of the crown depended on the will of the people, and the hearts and minds of the people could only truly belong to a good and wise king who put them above and beyond himself. He knew that now. 

He rose, invigorated with new energy, every inch himself again, only more. This last fight would pose no challenge. Midgard was not his kingdom, but these people were his people all the same, and he would fight to defend them and repay the debt he owed for what they had taught him. When he returned to Asgard he would apologise for his deeds, and strive to become everything his father expected and hoped for him to be. One who was just a rash warrior would never be a good king, and although perhaps he might not be a great one, the least he could aspire to was good enough.


End file.
